When She Wish Upon a Demon
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Kuroshitsuji: Children of Demon Prequel! Ia terjebak dlm kegelapan sjk hari itu. Kehampaan mengisi hdupnya, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dgn seorang iblis berpakaian hitam. Pertemuan itu mengubah hidupnya, sekaligus melenyapkan seluruh warna dlm hidupnya. Sebastian x OC. RnR please! Chapter 2 updated : Info Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: **

**When She Wish Upon a Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso

* * *

Part. 1: Gloria

Semuanya dimulai di malam itu—saat bunyi dentang jam terdengar di udara di akhir bulan November di umurku yang ke-12, aku mempelajari sesuatu yang tak pernah diajarkan oleh guru mana pun selama hidupku, sebuah kata bernama _'lies'_ atau 'kebohongan'.

Malam itu, angin dingin berhembus dari jendela kamar ibuku yang saat itu penuh keheningan. Pada pukul 11 tengah malam, ibuku meninggal. Meninggalkanku dan ayah tak hanya dalam kesedihan dan kesepian, tapi juga dengan perasaan terkhianati.

_Aku sampai akhir pun tak bisa mencintaimu..._

Kata – kata terakhir ibuku pada ayah sebelum dia masuk dalam tidurnya yang abadi telah membawa sebuah perubahan besar dalam hidup kami, terlebih lagi dalam hidupku.

_Maafkan ayah, tapi ayah tak bisa lagi tinggal bersamamu..._

Kata – kata terakhir yang kudengar dari ayahku sebelum dia pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali.

Di umur 12 tahun, kegelapan datang menghampiriku. Ibuku, Lady Elizabeth Middleford, meninggal di usianya yang muda. Dia meninggal dengan membawa perasaan cintanya yang tak pernah hilang pada Ciel Phantomhive. Cinta yang membuat ayahku merasa terkhianati dan pergi dari rumah.

Aku berpikir mungkin berat baginya untuk melihat wajahku. Sama ketika aku melihat ke cermin, di mana terpantul bayangan seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikepang dua, sepasang bola mata berwarna biru bagai batu safir, bibir kecil berwarna merah muda, dan kulit putih pucat yang halus. Itulah aku, Lady Ciel Middleford.

Di dalam sepi dan gelapnya mansion yang besar ini, aku menjerit sekuat tenaga di balik perasaan kesepian yang mencekikku.

_"Seseorang,__tolong aku!"_

_"Seseorang, tolong aku keluar dari sini! __Seseorang ...!" __  
_  
Aku meraba-raba jalanku , mencoba untuk menjangkau mereka dan mencari tangan mereka di dalam kandang kegelapan ini. Tapi semua yang kudapatkan hanya kekosongan dan deru angin.

Berhari – hari aku bergulat dengan perasaan bingung dalam diriku. Bertanya dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga semua orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku.

Aku mempercayai mereka dan kesetiaan cinta yang mereka berikan padaku sejak kecil. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian. Tak ada lagi tempat bagiku untuk bergantung, tak ada lagi yang bisa kupercaya.

Di saat semua perasaan itu mulai menghilang, aku berpikir sendirian tentang kenyataan hidupku. Di tengah bayang – bayang wajah dan senyum mereka yang kucintai, sekarang telah tercipta sebuah kabut tebal bernama kebencian yang menutupi masa laluku.

Ibu, kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai. Tapi kau meninggal dalam kesengsaraan, kau melupakan aku. Yang sampai akhir kau pikirkan hanya dia, Ciel Phantomhive, laki – laki yang kau cintai. Laki – laki yang kau cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini—bahkan lebih dariku.

Ayah, kau adalah sosok yang kukagumi. Tapi kau juga mengkhianatiku. Sejak kematiannya, kau menatapku seolah menatap benda yang paling kau benci. Tak ada lagi cinta di sana. Apakah kelahiranku adalah sebuah dosa? Apakah aku salah karena telah dilahirkan dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya? Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku tak akan mau dilahirkan seperti ini.

"Meylene, apakah aku benar – benar mirip dengan Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mengenalnya, bukan? Apa aku benar – benar mirip dengannya?"

"Wa—walau begitu, Nona tetaplah Nona! T—tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Nona di dunia ini!"

Bahkan para pelayan tak pernah ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Mereka hanya bisa berbohong, menutupi kenyataan. Aku membenci mereka semua! Aku membenci pembohong seperti mereka! Seandainya saja ada seseorang yang bisa kupercaya. Hanya seseorang saja, seseorang yang tak akan pernah berbohong apapun yang terjadi. Seseorang yang akan selalu menemaniku hingga akhir. Seseorang yang dapat kupercayakan hidup – matiku padanya.

"Mau apa iblis sepertimu mengikutiku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah iblis?"

"Aku tahu semuanya walau hanya dengan sekali melihat."

Lalu, dia muncul di hadapanku. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membaluti tubuhnya. Matanya yang berwarna semerah rubi memandangiku seolah memandang santapan lezat yang telah dinantikannya sejak lama.

"Kau memiliki mata yang menarik. Walau kau memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya tapi jiwa kalian berbeda," kata pria itu. "Jika orang itu memiliki hati yang penuh dengan dendam, maka hatimu penuh dengan kehampaan. Kau membenci segala sesuatu yang kau lihat dan kau sentuh. Sama seperti kami, kau tak punya setitik cinta pun di matamu."

"Kaukah Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Itulah namaku dulu. Nama yang diberikan Tuanku yang lama."

Ia adalah orang pertama yang menghadirkan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupku yang hampa ini.

"Tak kusangka kau adalah iblis. Tapi itu lebih menarik lagi."

"Maukah Anda membuat kontrak denganku, Nona?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Saya akan melayani apapun keinginanmu sampai akhir, dan tentunya kau hanya akan membayarku dengan satu 'hal'."

"Baiklah. Kau kuterima! Jadilah butlerku! Layani aku seperti kau melayaninya. Maka, kau akan mendapatkan jiwaku!"

Pria itu lalu tersenyum dan berlutut di hadapanku, seraya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang akan terus kudengar sepanjang hiduku, "Yes, My Lady!"

* * *

Part. 2: Lies

"Nona, selamat pagi, saya membawakan sarapan Anda."

"Ck...kenapa kau selalu saja harus mengganggu tidurku?"

"Nona, tidak baik bagi seorang Lady seperti Anda untuk tidur sampai siang, lagipula Anda punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan hari ini."

"Cih, merepotkan!"

"Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan sarapan Anda?" tanyanya. "Hari ini saya menyediakan Scone, Scrambled Egg, atau mungkin Anda lebih suka jika sarapannya 'saya'?"

"Ap—?! Kau ini bicara apa? Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, ampun, sepertinya candaan saya tidak lucu, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sejak hari itu semuanya berubah, atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke keadaan yang aku inginkan. Sebastian, kehadirannya dalam hidupku mengubah segalanya. Aku mempercayakan seluruh hidupku padanya, sama seperti ia memberikan hidupnya untuk melayaniku. Ia tak pernah mengkhianatiku, tak pernah berbohong padaku—tak seperti orang lain. Tentu saja! Ia bukanlah manusia. Ia seorang iblis. Baginya mungkin aku hanyalah santapan lezat ataupun mainan yang dapat memuaskan waktu luangnya, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku asalkan ia dapat memuaskan semua keinginanku. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah keinginan baru muncul dalam diriku.

"Sebastian,"

"Ya?"

"Siang ini setelah mengunjungi pabrik, antar aku ke butik Mrs. Dulles," kataku. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian."

"Tapi, Nona, bukankah Anda baru saja membeli gaun baru beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Ck, jangan banyak omong! Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan!"

"Baiklah," katanya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Di kehidupanku yang hampa ini, aku sendiri pun tak pernah menyangka kalau hatiku yang tak pernah mengharapkan apa-apa selain kekuasaan, sekarang menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Keingingan yang kini menjadi obsesiku: _Sebastian_.

Dari dalam hatiku, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku menginginkan orang ini. Aku ingin dia hanya menjadi milikku seorang. Aku tak ingin dia melihat orang lain selain diriku. Aku ingin dia hanya menginginkan aku. Dan, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu kemudian membesar dan suatu hari—tanpa kusadari keinginan itu berubah menjadi kekejaman.

_Aku ingin membuatnya menderita..._

Tentu saja ia pun menyadari keinginanku itu. Apalagi ia seorang iblis, tentunya tak ada satu hal pun yang tak diketahuinya. Walau begitu, aku cukup takjub dengan sikapnya yang seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Malahan aku semakin ingin membuatnya menderita. Aku ingin melihat sampai di mana ia dapat menahan perasaan kesalnya yang selalu ia tutupi dengan senyum.

"Nona, apakah ini tak terlalu banyak?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda baru saja membeli beberapa gaun baru beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang Anda membeli lagi sebanyak ini?" keluhnya. "Kalau begini terus, Anda bisa menghabiskan uang dalam waktu singkat."

"Sejak kapan kau berani menegurku, Sebastian?"

"Saya tak bermaksud menegur Anda. Saya hanya ingin menasehati Anda sebagai seorang butler agar Anda tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang."

"Ck, jangan cerewet, Sebastian! Kalau kau sungguh ingin jadi butler yang baik, kau cukup menuruti semua perintahku!"

"Tapi, Nona—"

"Mengerti?!"

"Ukh...Y—yes, my Lady."

Menyenangkan! Benar-benar menyenangkan saat melihat raut wajahnya itu. Selama 13 tahun hidupku, mungkin inilah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Menyiksanya tak pernah menjadi hal yang membosankan bagiku.

"Hei, Sebastian..."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

"Hah?" pertanyaanku berhasil membuatnya ternganga.

"Bukan 'hah'! Aku tanya menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

"Nona mengharapkan saya menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ia menghela nafas, "Menurut saya, cinta itu adalah hal terbodoh yang paling ada di dunia ini."

"Ahahahhahaha..." aku melepaskan tawaku ke angkasa.

"Ng? Mengapa Anda tertawa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jadi Sebastian, apa menurutmu aku ini bodoh?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang cinta itu adalah hal bodoh, kan? Apa itu juga berarti aku adalah orang bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis?"

Ia tampak terkejut, namun segera menutupinya dengan senyum dingin yang selalu ia perlihatkan.

"Tidak, Nona. Anda bukanlah orang bodoh..."

Pembohong. Aku sangat tahu kalau ia pasti berpikir sebaliknya. Dasar iblis! Tapi walau begitu, aku tidak membenci kebohongannya.

Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Bagai sebuah ikatan terjalin di antara kami. Perkataan yang kukatakan tanpa berpikir panjang dan setengah bercanda itu tak kusangka akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku.

* * *

Part. 3: Gimmick Game

Suatu kejadian berhasil membuatku menyadari kalau aku membutuhkan Sebastian lebih dari yang kukira. Bukan sebagai mainan, bukan sebagai pelayan. Tapi sebagai 'seseorang yang berarti'. Saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Sebastian dariku, dan tentunya Sebastian pun tak akan pernah pergi dariku.

Aku salah! Sir Bathory, orang kepercayaan ayahku yang selalu mengabdikan dirinya untuk Perusahaan Funtom. Siapa yang sangka orang sepertinya akan berkhianat? Tidak! Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia tak lebih dari seorang penjilat dan orang yang tak bisa dipercaya. Yang diincarnya sejak awal adalah mengambil alih Perusahaan Funtom dariku.

Putrinya pun tak ada bedanya. Eliza, gadis yang selalu ingin mencoba merebut semua yang kumiliki. Ia tertarik pada Sebastian dan memutuskan untuk merebutnya dariku dengan segala cara. Tentu saja awalnya ia tak berhasil. Namun tak kusangka, ia dan ayahnya menggunakan kekuatan batu misterius yang bahkan bisa menghipnotis Sebastian. 'Cerberus' Eyes' atau begitulah nama dari batu itu, seperti yang dikatakan seorang Shinigami berwarna kemerahan kepadaku.

_Tak termaafkan…_

Mereka mungkin bisa merebut harta dan perusahaan Funtom dariku, tapi aku tak akan memaafkan mereka yang mencoba merebut Sebastian dariku. Dengan bantuan, 3 pelayan idiot, Undertaker, dan Shinigami Merah itu, aku berhasil merebut kembali Sebastian, dan mengeluarkan air mataku yang dulu pernah kering—yang dulu telah kupendam dalam diriku—untuk pertama kalinya.

_Tak termaafkan…_

Dosa mereka besar. Terlalu besar. Seberapa kerasnya mereka meminta ampun padaku, aku tak akan memaafkan mereka. Aku tak akan memaafkan pengkhianat. Akan kubunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri! Dan itulah yang kulakukan. Di akhir usiaku yang ke-13, aku mewarnai tanganku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya dengan cairan merah kotor, yang berasal dari tubuh dua orang pengkhinat itu. _Darah…_

* * *

Part. 4: Monochrome Kiss

Beberapa tahun kemudian, di usiaku yang ke-14, penyakit yang menggerogoti diriku sejak kecil akhirnya berhasil membuatku sekarat. Namun anehnya, tak ada satu pun penyesalan dalam hatiku. Justru aku merasa sangat puas. Akhirnya, aku dapat meninggalkan dunia kotor dan penuh kebohongan ini. Di sisa nafas terakhirku, aku meminta Sebastian untuk memakan jiwaku seperti yang sudah kujanjikan sejak awal bertemu dengannya—sejak kontrak kami terbentuk. Sebastian tentu saja dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, atau begitulah yang kupikir. Siapa yang sangka kalau iblis tak berhati itu malah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku dan memperpanjang usiaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku.

"Saya minta maaf jika saya seenaknya melanggar kontrak kita," ujarnya. "Tapi tolong biarkan saya melayani Nona untuk waktu yang lebih lama."

Kata – katanya itu berhasil menghapus semua kekosongan dalam hidupku, dan dengan ciuman dingin dari bibirnya, aku membiarkan diriku terjatuh dalam kebohongan manis yang diucapkannya disela ciuman angkuhnya, _I love you, my Lady…_

* * *

Part. 5: Lacrimosa

Dan inilah aku, Lady Ciel Middleford, putri dari Lady Scotoni Elizabeth Middleford, pewaris Perusahaan Funtom, gadis kecil yang telah mengenal dunia yang penuh kegelapan dan darah di usianya yang muda, yang mengikat kontrak dan menjadi majikan seorang iblis hitam. Saat ini diriku yang kulihat di cermin, bukan lagi seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikepang dua, sepasang bola mata berwarna biru bagai batu safir, bibir kecil berwarna merah muda, dan kulit putih pucat yang halus. Yang kulihat adalah seorang Lady dengan rambut panjang hitam kebiruan yang tergerai sampai ke punggung, dengan sepasang bola mata dingin dengan dua warna yang berbeda: warna biru safir di sebelah kiri dan warna ungu-kemerahan disertai sebuah lambing bintang iblis di sebelah kanan, tetapi masih tetap dengan bibir berwarna merah muda dan kulit putih pucat.

Akulah Lady Ciel Middleford, seorang Lady dengan hati yang dingin bagai es, yang diselamatkan oleh seorang iblis dari jurang keputusasaan. Yang dipermainkan hidupnya di dalam dunia tanpa warna ini, yang dilukai oleh dinginnya musim gugur. Namun, yang akhirnya dapat menutup mata dengan tenang saat bunyi dentang jam 12 malam terdengar di udara tepat di tanggal 24 Desember, tanggal kelahiranku dan juga kini menjadi tanggal kematianku.

Aku, Lady Ciel Middleford, sang pengantin iblis, yang meninggal dengan tenang di usiaku yang ke-20, sesaat setelah melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar, Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis dan Lucia Philomena Middleford. Dua bayi yang dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah iblis dan manusia. Seperti itulah kisah hidupku yang tertulis singkat di dalam _cinematic record _yang ditulis dan diakhiri juga oleh seorang Shinigami berambut perak panjang, dengan senyum kejam dan dingin. Inilah adalah akhir hidupku, tetapi ini bukanlah akhir dari kisahnya, dan ini juga adalah awal dari kisah mereka berdua.

* * *

Finale: Secret

"Apa malam ini pun Anda tak bisa tidur? Tak baik bagi seorang Lady untuk masih terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini," suaranya menggema di telingaku—menghancurkan ketenanganku.

"Kau datang lagi, Sebastian?"

"Kejam sekali Anda bertanya seperti itu. Apa Anda tak senang dengan kehadiran saya?" ujarnya

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya…"

Ia tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Dengan senyum yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Senyum yang sama saat ia melihatku membunuh untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum yang sama saat ia memperpanjang hidupku. Senyum yang sama saat aku mempercayakan sisa hidupku padanya. Senyum yang sama saat ia melihat si kembar lahir dengan selamat ke dunia hitam – putih ini. Senyum yang sama saat ia berhasil menghidupkanku kembali sebagai sebuah boneka yang digerakkan oleh separuh jiwa. Senyum penuh kepuasan, kebohongan, keangkuhan, keegoisan, yang tanpa cinta dan kehangatan. Senyuman yang kubenci.

"_Dasar iblis busuk!" _

_**End(?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekedar Pemberitahuan dari Author!**

**Sequel/kelanjutan dari ff 'When She Wish Upon a Demon' ini telah di-upload dengan judul, Kuroshitsuji: Children of Demon. Seperti yang telah ditulis di-summary…**

**Bagi kalian yang mungkin belum tahu, silakan langsung masuk ke link di bawah ini:**

******( .net)**/s/6223723/1/Kuroshitsuji-Children-of-Demon

**Dan selamat menikmati kisah baru Sebastian beserta kedua anaknya yang gak kalah 'iblis'nya dengan bapak mereka…**

**Kisah singkat tentang Sebastian dan Lady Ciel, dari saat Lady Ciel berumur 14 tahun sampai dengan hari kematiannya di umur ke-20 juga diceritakan dalan fanfic berbahasa inggris berjudul 'Sebastian's Diary' yg bisa dibaca melalui link di bawah ini:**

**( .net)/s/5503189/1/Sebastian-s-Diary**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Ah, dan jangan lupa Review-nya, ya. Biar bisa meningkatkan kinerja pembuatan ff ini. Saran n kritik(atau request mungkin) diterima! hehehe…**

**Ciao, ciao!^3^)/**

**~Naito Aotsuki~**


End file.
